Sinfonía de Reencuentro
by Eve Sparda
Summary: Yuna está destrozada tras la partida de Tidus. Nada puede llenar el vacío. Sólo una melodía lejana la acompaña en su soledad...


**Sinfonía de Reencuentro**

**Por Eve Sparda**

_Life's a journey not a destination  
And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings_ (Aerosmith, _Amazing_)

La suave brisa de la playa mecía las olas que se acercaban y alejaban llenando el silencio con su murmullo. Yuna se encogió presa de un repentino escalofrío y hundió los pies en la cálida arena, alzando de nuevo la vista hacia el horizonte, expectante. El agua del mar volvió a mojar sus pies y Yuna sintió como si trataran de despertarla con agua fría. Llevaba horas sentada a la orilla del mar, sin más ocupación que mirar a las oscuras aguas como si de pronto algo o alguien fuera a aparecer de la nada. Aunque siempre volvía a casa sin que sus esfuerzos dieran resultado, todos los días volvía a la playa, se sentaba en el mismo sitio y observaba el horizonte, de sol a sol, esperando algo que no llegaba.

La joven había adoptado aquella costumbre el mismo día en que su peregrinaje había acabado. Se había acercado al puerto de Luca, rota de dolor y desesperanza, y había silbado, todavía sin poder creer que él se había ido, aferrándose al último resquicio de esperanza que quedaba en ella, aquel trocito de su memoria que aún repetía sus palabras: "Silba, y yo vendré". Pero, por supuesto, nada había ocurrido. Su silbido se había perdido entre el rumor de las olas y ella había agachado la cabeza derrotada. El único resultado que había tenido su silbido era atraer a Lulu para ver qué era aquel sonido. Lulu se había detenido a unos pocos pasos de Yuna y la había llamado con un dulce susurro:

- Es la hora.

Yuna se había girado y las dos mujeres se habían dirigido al estadio envueltas en silencio. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó. Una melodía dulce, consoladora, que surgía de lo más profundo del océano. Yuna se había dado la vuelta abriendo los ojos presa de la excitación. Lulu, alarmada había agarrado a la joven del brazo:

- Yuna, ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada... no es nada, – dijo ella girando sobre sus talones y encaminándose al estadio. - Vamos, llegamos tarde.

Aquella melodía no había salido de su cabeza en lo que quedaba del día y Yuna lo había interpretado como una señal de que, quizás, su llamada había sido escuchada. Desde aquel día, Yuna se levantaba al alba y se dirigía a la playa de Besaid. Cuando llegaba allí, silbaba y se sentaba en la orilla a mirar el horizonte mientras escuchaba en su cabeza aquella melodía, soñando que en cualquier momento Tidus sacaría la cabeza del agua, le sonreiría y nadaría hacia ella diciendo:

- Te dije que cuando me llamaras vendría a ti.

La joven hundió los pies aún más en la arena y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Aquel día se iría antes de que anocheciera, pues se sentía mal y la cabeza le dolía. Aún así, sintió como si estuviera traicionando una promesa que le hubiera hecho pero no conseguía recordar.

Yuna volvió al pueblo arrastrando los pies y cabizbaja. Su antigua jovialidad se había perdido e incluso parecía como si hubiese envejecido algunos años. Ni siquiera el cariño que sus amigos y su pueblo le brindaba conseguía animarla. Se sentía perdida en un lugar donde la única persona que podía ayudarla a salir era Tidus, pero él ya no estaba, y no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para salir de aquello por si misma.

A Yuna no le sorprendió encontrar a Lulu esperándola a la entrada del pueblo. Llevaba en las manos una cesta con comida y una manta que depositó en el suelo cuando vio acercarse a la invocadora. Lulu posó sus manos en la cara de Yuna y palpó su frente.

- Iba a verte, pero me alegro de que hayas regresado antes de anochecer. - Lulu mesó el cabello de Yuna tratándola con la mayor dulzura posible. - Cariño, ¿por qué no cenas con nosotros y descansas un poco? Estás ardiendo y necesitas recuperar fuerzas, ya verás como un poco de descanso te viene bien.

Pero Lulu se equivocaba. Aquella misma noche, mientras Yuna daba vueltas en su cama consumida por la fiebre, tuvo un sueño, aunque más bien parecía una pesadilla por la forma en que su contenido le afectó.

En su sueño, Yuna se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, de noche, sentada delante de una hoguera encendida. Se sentía sola y desamparada, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera acercarse. Pasados unos minutos de incertidumbre, Yuna sintió que alguien se le acercaba de frente y observó como Tidus surgía de entre las sombras y se sentaba cerca de la hoguera, mirándola con ojos penetrantes pero tristes. Los jóvenes se miraron en silencio durante un largo rato, Yuna conteniendo las lágrimas sin saber cómo expresar todo aquello que quería decirle y Tidus observándola con muda tristeza. De pronto, aquella melodía que ella tan bien conocía comenzó a sonar, primero suavemente y luego más rápido, _in crescendo_, como si tratara de acercarles al clímax de algo que ella no llegaba a atisbar. Yuna miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella música y abrió la boca para preguntarle si él sabía algo de aquello, sin embargo, Tidus se le adelantó:

- ¿Lo oyes? No consigo llamarte, no puedo hacer que mis palabras lleguen a ti, lo único que llega es esta melodía.

- ¡Pero ahora puedes hablar! ¿Dónde estás? Dímelo para que pueda ir a buscarte. - Yuna quería tocarlo y cogerle las manos pero no pudo mover ni un solo músculo del cuerpo.

Tidus meneó la cabeza:

- No puedo, Yuna, por más que lo intento no lo consigo. Pero la música te ayudará, es lo único que te llega de mí, ella te servirá de pista.

- ¡Pero no lo entiendo! No sé de dónde viene ni por qué... - Yuna notó como su alrededor se difuminaba y se desvanecía. - ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes!

Yuna se despertó empapada en sudor con todas las sábanas desperdigadas por el suelo. No conseguía recordar con claridad lo que había soñado pero sabía que tenía relación con Tidus y con aquella melodía que le perseguía. Trató de forzar su mente a recordar algún detalle del sueño, pero fue en vano y lo único que consiguió fue aumentar su desasosiego. Yuna no pudo conciliar el sueño en lo que restaba de noche.

Los siguientes días fueron más de lo mismo: Yuna se levantaba temprano, se dirigía a la playa y pasaba allí todo el día. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Ahora, tras aquel sueño que no podía recordar, una ansiedad la embargaba, instándola a recordar algo que dolía demasiado. Y Yuna no podía, lloraba demasiado, a veces, sin casi notarlo, cálidas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y la joven se las limpiaba sorprendida. Otras veces se quedaba en blanco durante horas y cuando volvía en sí tardaba bastante en centrarse otra vez en lo que estaba haciendo. Y mientras tanto, aquella música no la abandonaba, como un preludio a la locura, al vacío que la rodeaba, a la soledad y a la tristeza.

Por fin, un día, una visita inesperada llegó al pueblo. El día había amanecido soleado y agradable, un perfecto día de playa. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Rikku nada más poner un pie en Besaid. La joven había pasado los días posteriores al fin del peregrinaje de un lado para otro, visitando diferentes lugares con la nave de su padre, la cual estaba en un estado bastante lamentable después del trajín que Yuna y sus guardianes le habían dado durante la aventura. Rikku era una joven inquieta y sólo el hecho de pensar que después de su batalla contra Sihn la acción se había acabado hacía que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Así que la al-bhed había decidido buscar sus propias aventuras por el mundo, llevada por un rumor que unos al-bheds se habían ocupado de propagar por el camino de Mii'hem: ahora que Sihn y los oradores habían desaparecido, se había abierto la veda para la búsqueda de esferas, reliquias del pasado que habían quedado olvidadas y ocultas durante siglos. Aquello había sido la chispa necesaria para encender el espíritu aventurero de Rikku y en poco tiempo se había embarcado para comprobar si aquel rumor tenía algo de cierto. Al final, tras un largo período de búsquedas infructuosas, la joven había dado con la primera esfera, satisfaciendo así su ego y demostrando ante todos la veracidad del rumor. Pero al activar aquella se esfera se había encontrado con algo que no esperaba volver a ver, y aquello era una noticia demasiado importante como para guardársela para ella. Yuna necesitaba saber aquello y además sin falta. Rikku se había puesto en marcha y había desembarcado en Besaid dispuesta a hacer partícipes a sus amigos de las buenas nuevas.

Rikku sabía que no encontraría a Yuna en el pueblo, pues estaba al tanto de su estado de ánimo, por lo que se dirigió en busca de Lulu para que la maga la acompañara a la playa. No tardó mucho en dar con ella y tras intercambiar saludos y noticias las dos se encaminaron prestas hacia la playa. Yuna seguía en su puesto, inmóvil y con la vista puesta en el horizontes, como si de una estatua de sal se tratara. Rikku no pudo evitar entristecerse al ver lo que había sido de su amiga, y se llevó una mano al pecho para frenar su palpitante corazón, ansioso de contarle a Yuna las noticias y darle nueva esperanza.

Yuna apenas notó que las dos mujeres se acercaban a ella hasta que Rikku le posó una mano en el hombro:

- Hola, Yunny... - Rikku dudó unos momentos, buscando qué decir a continuación. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Bien – dijo Yuna sin apartar los ojos del mar.

Rikku suspiró, asió la cara de su amiga con suavidad y la obligó a girarse y mirarle a los ojos.

- Yuna, tengo algo que decirte. Algo muy importante. Pero para ello tienes que estar muy atenta y no perderte ni un detalle de lo que te voy a enseñar, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuna observó la ansiedad en los ojos de su amiga y sintió que aquello que tenía que decirle era importante, así que se esforzó por apartar aquellos recuerdos borrosos que la perseguían para poder centrarse totalmente en la al-bhed. Rikku notó como los velados ojos de Yuna se aclaraban e interpretó aquello como la señal de que aquel era el momento propicio para mostrarle a Yuna la esfera. Sacó el objeto de la bolsa que llevaba al hombro y se lo puso en las manos a Yuna.

- Espero que esto ponga fin a esta situación, Yuna, de corazón.

Yuna encendió la esfera y observó lo que en ella aparecía. La secuencia de vídeo mostraba a alguien corriendo, huyendo de algo, lo cual hizo que Yuna se sintiera identificada con él. Fue sólo un instante, quizás un movimiento o una postura de la figura que huía, pero la melodía volvió a sonar más fuerte y con más intensidad que nunca y Yuna sintió una descarga de electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo. Aquello era lo que tenía que recordar, aquello era lo que él quería decirle. La figura se giró y ella pudo verle por fin la cara. La joven notó como las lágrimas recorrían su cara y dejó que fluyeran, sintiéndose feliz después de mucho tiempo. Ahí estaba él, el hombre al que había amado y todavía amaba, aquel al que había estado buscando y por fin encontraba. Los fragmentos que faltaban de su sueño volvieron y completaron el maltrecho puzle de su memoria. Aquello era lo que él trataba de enviarle, lo que aquella melodía había intentado transmitirle desde el principio: Tidus seguía vivo, en algún lugar, esperándola. Lo que aquella esfera le había mostrado le había devuelto por fin la esperanza.

Yuna alzó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia Rikku y esta le sonrió. Lulu, algo alejada de las jóvenes, se llevó una mano a la boca para silenciar un sollozo. Rikku ayudó a Yuna a secarse las lágrimas y haciendo una demostración de su famosa vitalidad dijo:

- Ahora ya lo has visto y puedo preguntarte esto: ¿vendrás conmigo a buscar más esferas y así poder reunirnos con él?

Yuna se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga.

- Por supuesto.

Estaba decidido, había llegado el momento de abandonar aquella playa y buscar su futuro, el futuro de los dos. Tidus esperaba en algún lugar a que ella llegara y Yuna no podía permitirse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Surcaría los cielos con Rikku, buscando esferas y tesoros, buscando su mayor tesoro.

Y, sólo entonces, las notas de aquella melodía cesaron para siempre.


End file.
